La Oficina de la Conversión - Burocracia
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción del one-shot del autor Dropbear de Fimfiction.


**Autor:** Dropbear

** Traductor:** Tio Brony

**Sinopsis:** Celestia y los ponis de Equestria se han propuesto a construir una oficina de la conversión en la Tierra, sin embargo, no contaron con el horror que representan los empleados del gobierno con su papeleo.

Únete al inspector gubernamental de bajo nivel mientras viaja a través del universo para entregar una multa a la Princesa Celestia.

¿Logrará traer los formularios correctos?

¿Evitara ser corneado por los afilados y brillantes cuernos de un enojado unicornio-pegaso?

¿Utilizara su cerebro y pensara fuera de la caja?

Probablemente no, es del gobierno después de todo.

* * *

**Soy del Espacio y he Venido a Emitirte una Multa**

En medio del tranquilo Océano Pacífico, solo se escuchaba el choque de las olas de un área aislada, lejos de las viviendas humanas. Una pequeña mancha de luz apareció justo encima de la superficie del agua, parecía un brillante prisma de arcoíris que se expandía en proporciones masivas. El agua fue reemplazada por una isla cuando el país de Equestria apareció en la Tierra, con una gran barrera rodeándola. Este escudo mágico mantuvo las olas masivas causadas por la llegada del país, el estrés sísmico en el área circundante causo que las alarmas suenen en las estaciones de monitoreo sísmico militar en todo el globo.

Sin embargo, los humanos en la Tierra no fueron los únicos en notar la transportación de Equestria, también sonando alarmas en lugares más ajenos.

* * *

Personas con trajes negros corrían presas del pánico, derramando café y enviando a volar papeles. La larga oficina estaba en un gran alboroto, alarmas y cláxones sonaban a medida que el caos y el pandemonio reinaban de manera suprema. Para un observador externo parecería que el mundo se estaba acabando, sin embargo, alguien sabía que era mucho peor que eso.

Era Lunes por la mañana y la jornada de trabajo apenas comenzaba para los miles de empleados de la Autoridad de Infraestructura y Transporte Universal del Imperio Unido de Planetas en la oficina de Pavlonus II.

El inspector de infracciones ITA, Herbert Wilkinson, tomó un sorbo de su café barato mientras avanzaba entre la multitud de compañeros de trabajo. Su destino era su oficina en la esquina trasera, un pequeño cubículo situado entre filas de espacios idénticos. Ansiaba su silla, por incomoda que fuera. El ascensor que recorrió cuarenta pisos hasta el Departamento de Ejecución le había dejado las piernas adoloridas, su considerable circunferencia y su corta estatura no fue creada para periodos prolongados estando de pie.

La mayoría de sus amigos aún no creían que había cumplido los cuatro años requeridos en las fuerzas armadas. El había servido; el problema era que una vez que salías del ejército, nunca más querrías volver a comer comida militar. Tener un trabajo de escritorio tampoco ayudo exactamente a sus problemas de peso.

Su silla de cuero negro crujió cuando su gordo trasero se poso sobre ella, Herbert se conecto a su computadora personal deslizando su tarjeta de identificación. La pantalla holográfica se ilumino y mostro sus trabajos del día: absolutamente nada, como siempre. Pasándose la mano por el canoso cabello de cuarenta y dos años de edad, se ajusto la corbata azul, un cambio de color agradable en comparación del ónix-negro de su traje.

Tocando algunos iconos flotantes con sus dedos blancos, Herbert abrió su calendario personal y reviso sus citas. Además de una reunión operativa de salud y seguridad a las dos de la tarde, tenía un día tranquilo por delante. Abrió un antiguo juego de solitario y reanudo su juego del viernes anterior, seguramente vencería a la computadora esta vez.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar, un fuerte claxon sobre su escritorio rompió su concentración, Herbert casi cae de su silla cuando la alarma sonó en su oído. Herbert se apresuro mientras agarraba su chaqueta y su holo-portapapeles antes de echarse a correr hacia la oficina del gerente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Otros empleados lo vieron correr con una mirada de celos en sus caras, decepcionados de no haber sido elegidos para salir al campo hoy.

Herbert no les prestó atención cuando entro en la oficina del gerente, solo para detenerse en seco.

Treinta Oficiales de Ejecución del ITA, el brazo fuerte del ITA, estaba dispuesto alrededor de la sala vestidos con engranaje policial completo. Con una armadura cerrada de color azul oscuro y cascos con visera completa, los cuales no se verían fuera de lugar en una unidad militar. Tenían pintadas grandes símbolos de ITA en el pecho derecho y cada ejecutor tenia numerosos puños magnéticos, bastones aturdidores, granadas no letales y otras herramientas adheridas a sus cinturas blindadas.

Lo más preocupante para Herbert fueron las grandes pistolas gauss también enfundadas, parecía que el ITA creía que era probable que hubiera posibilidad de violencia en esta acción coercitiva.

"Ah, Inspector Wilkins," un hombre alto y calvo vestido con un traje gris le dirigió una sonrisa. Observó a Herbert desde su escritorio que estaba en la parte delantera de la sala cuando los Ejecutores se volvieron para mirar al nervioso oficinista.

"Es Wilkinson, señor," Herbert respondió a su jefe, James Smyth. Se seco un poco el sudor de la frente cuando el gerente le miró. Herbert estuvo a punto de romperse bajo la mirada del Sr. Smyth cuando esté le sonrió.

"Muy bien, me encanta saber los nombres de todos mis drones oficinistas," el sarcasmo fue espeso en la respuesta del anciano. "Cambiando de tema, Wilkins, ¿sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?" Herbert ignoró sabiamente el deliberado mal uso de su nombre por parte del gerente y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"No señor, Sr. Smyth señor," Herbert respondió mientras apretaba más su portapapeles electrónico.

"Bueno Inspector," Smyth continuo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba. "Parece que tenemos una brecha inter-universal en nuestro sector asignado. Los jefes del departamento han ordenado que se envíe un inspector para emitir los avisos de infracción correspondientes. Para ser honesto fuiste elegido porque necesitas salir más de la oficina." Herbert y Smyth miraron al abultado estomago del Inspector, cuya flacidez amenazaba la integridad de su camiseta blanca.

"Supongo que sí señor," murmuro Herbert, la mirada de Smyth reapareció.

"¡No habrá indecisiones en mi departamento! ¡¿Crees que trabajas para el Departamento de Parques y Vida Silvestre, Sr. Wilkins?!" Herbert se enderezo ante el grito, el gerente aún era más alto de lo que era debido a la altura de un metro cincuenta de Herbert.

"¡No señor! ¡Me encantaría viajar y realizar mis tares, señor!" Herbert respondió rápidamente, Smyth frunció el ceño mientras se volvía en una sonrisa serpentina.

"Eso es lo que quiero escuchar. Le sugiero que se ponga un chaleco blindado, según los departamentos de inteligencia, los objetivos están un poco locos." Herbert tragó saliva ante la posibilidad de estar atrapado en una pelea de fuego. Pudo haber cumplido su periodo obligatorio pero estaba feliz de vivir sin que le tengan que disparar de nuevo.

"¿Un chaleco?" Herbert tartamudeo mientras miraba a los vigilantes armados que lo esperaban. "Además de los Ejecutores, ¿este lugar va a ser tan peligroso?" Smyth agito una mano casualmente mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

"No te preocupes, es puramente una precaución Inspector." Smyth se sentó en su gran silla roja y bebió una taza de café. "De todos modos, los infractores son algo así como unicornios-pegasos, lo máximo que probablemente podrán hacer es disparar arcoíris hacia ti o apuñalarte con sus cuernos." Herbert palideció ante aquella explicación cuando uno de los Ejecutores lo empujo bruscamente.

"¡Eso no ayuda señor!", gritó mientras era arrastrado por la puerta y dirigido a las cámaras de tele-transportación. Smyth volvió a su café cuando la puerta se cerró, ya redactando una carta de condolencias a la madre del Inspector.

* * *

"… entonces, para toda la humanidad, ¡Anuncio con gusto la disposición de Equestria en proporcionarles los servicios de las agencias de conversión para todos! Los acuerdos con sus gobiernos se están redactando en este momento y espero que cada humano elija una vida más feliz en Equestria libre de crímenes y guerras. ¡Soy la Princesa Celestia de Equestria, y mis ponis están listos para darles la bienvenida a todos como amigos!"

Una ovación se elevó entre la nobleza Ecuestre y los guardias alrededor de Celestia y Luna mientras terminaban su discurso a la humanidad. Los dos cuernos de las Alicornios se apagaron y el hechizo que proyectaba sus caras y sus palabras alrededor de la Tierra se cortó. Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor compartieron un abrazo ante aquel anuncio, la armadura púrpura de Shining tintineo cuando abrazo a su hermana. La sala del Trono del castillo de Canterlot zumbó de emoción cuando Celestia indico que iba a hablar de nuevo.

"Todo está listo para que vayan mis pequeños ponis," anuncio Celestia alegremente mientras los nobles y guardias aplaudían golpeando con sus pezuñas en el suelo. "¡La poción está completa y pronto podremos salvar a los humanos de su difícil situación!" Twilight se limpio una lágrima de sus ojos mientras sonreía con orgullo por su trabajo en la poción. Celestia y Luna comenzaron a trotar por la habitación mientras recibían felicitaciones de los nobles mientras los científicos que habían trabajado en la poción con Twilight charlaban emocionados.

Sin embargo, la celebración fue interrumpida cuando un gran portal negro se arremolinaba bloqueando las puertas principales.

Todos los ponis dejaron de hablar y miraron al creciente portal, incluso Celestia y Luna tenían expresiones de asombro. Varias botas cayeron sobre las piedras blancas mientras los humanos con armadura azul oscura salían desde la negrura. Treinta de las criaturas salieron y se pusieron de pie a los lados mientras otra figura salía del portal, Celestia desplego sus alas protectoramente para proteger a sus súbditos de lo que sea que los estuviera amenazando.

Las alas de Celestia se doblaron y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ya que en lugar de un líder militar humano o un guerrero feroz, un hombre blanco bajito y flácido con un traje de negocios arrugado salía tambaleándose desde el portal. El humano agitaba su portapapeles de metal como un abanico, el hombre jadeaba y resoplaba.

"¿Por qué el transporte inter-universal es tan agotador? ¡Ni siquiera nos movimos mientras sucedía!" Uno de los humanos con armadura dio un paso adelante y emitió un saludo.

"Posiblemente está cansado debido a su volumen y al hecho de que en el camino hacia las cámaras de tele-transportación pateo y lloriqueo como una perra, señor." Los ponis observaron con expresión irritada como el ejecutor insultaba a su superior. La cara de Herbert se enrojeció y estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda al oficial cuando recordó que los treinta policías llevaban armas de fuego letal. El recordatorio anulo cualquier posibilidad de una réplica haciendo que Herbert se concentrara en hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Esto significaba emitir infracciones a los delincuentes, incluso si se trataran de coloridos unicornio-pegasos.

"Bien entonces," respondió Herbert, el oficial que había hablado regreso a la línea ordenada. El Inspector se volvió hacia Celestia y Luna viendo que en verdad eran unicornio-pegasos. "Saludos habitantes universales, soy el Inspector Wilkinson desde la Autoridad de Infraestructura y Transporte Universal del Imperio Unido de Planetas en Pavlonus II y me han enviado a buscar a una 'Princesa Celestia'." Los ojos marrones de Herbert abandonaron la pantalla holográfica de su holo-portapapeles y se enfocaron en los equinos frente a él.

"Soy la Princesa Celestia humano," respondió Celestia mientras daba un paso al frente. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué te han enviado a buscarme?" Herbert miró a la princesa blanca y sus ojos se detuvieron en su afilado cuerno. El chaleco blindado que estaba abrochado a su camisa por parte de los Ejecutores no era muy reconfortante cuando imaginaba lo que un cuerno como ese podía hacerle a un ojo.

"He venido a emitir un aviso de infracción," declaró vacilante mientras la pequeña impresora incrustada en su portapapeles producía una pequeña carta. Estar en su entorno natural de emisión de infracciones le dio valor para hablar con el gobernante. "Has fallado al completar el formulario tres-cinco-siete-B para solicitar un permiso de viaje inter-universal y, por lo tanto, se le ha emitido una multa de ochenta millones de créditos UIP o su equivalente. Afortunadamente para ti fue una ofensa primeriza, por lo que, mientras pagues la multa, ni siquiera tendrás que ir a una corte."

Celestia sonrió un poco cuando sus ponis jadearon ante sus demandas. Ella encontró que este "UIP" tratando de ordenarle algo, era increíblemente divertido.

"Bueno Inspector Wilkinson," Celestia comenzó a responder. "¿Por qué su 'Imperio Unido de Planetas' espera que yo sepa o incluso siga sus reglas?" Solo había curiosidad genuina en su cálida voz, pero Herbert hizo una mueca. Esto iba a ser difícil, por lo que recurrió a una táctica transmitida desde la antigüedad.

"Bueno, ingresaste en el sector del espacio administrado por mi oficina, pero solo soy un inspector. La política general no es mi área," Herbert le informo. "Si tiene una queja, puedo proporcionarle el formulario adecuado-"

"Eso no será necesario," interrumpió Celestia. Ella era una veterana a la hora de tratar con burócratas y sabía como traquetear con el pequeño hombre. "Soy un gobernante de mi propia nación y como no le debo lealtad a su 'UIP', no pagaré la multa." La sonrisa de Celestia se ensancho cuando el Inspector comenzó a sudar otra vez. "¿Tienes un formulario para eso, Inspector Wilkinson de la Autoridad de Infraestructura y Transporte Universal del Imperio Unido de Planetas?"

"No, no," Herbert respondió mientras tocaba las notas en su portapapeles mientras miraba a los guardias de la Princesa. "Sin embargo, su negativa a pagar será recibida con arresto y juicio por un cargo de evasión." Celestia avanzo un paso más cuando diez guardias reales estaban de pie junto a ella con gestos despectivos en sus rostros. Los Ejecutores del ITA sacaron sus bastones aturdidores de sus cinturas, las armas de choque se arquearon con electricidad cuando Herbert retrocedió hacia el portal aún abierto.

"Como ya he declarado humano," Celestia reitero sin ningún rastro de malicia mientras observaba a los Ejecutores. "No pagaré nada a un Imperio que no es el mío. Tu intimidación no funcionara conmigo." Herbert trago saliva y se escondió detrás de un ejecutor particularmente grande.

"Solo soy un Inspector," murmuro mientras Celestia lo miraba fijamente. Suspirando, ingreso un mensaje en su portapapeles que registraba a Celestia como "poco cooperativa" antes de mirar hacia el líder Ejecutor, siendo el hombre que lo había insultado con anterioridad. "Ejecutores, por favor arresten al delincuente."

Como uno, los oficiales cargaron hacia adelante con sus bastones balanceándose contra los guardias ecuestres que surgieron para encontrarse con ellos. Twilight, Shining, los nobles y Herbert observaron con distintas cantidades de preocupación mientras los ejecutores volaban por las paredes y los guardias reales soltaban gritos cuando quedaban inconscientes. Celestia y Luna fueron arrastradas a la pelea, con ondas mágicas amarillas y azules que enviaron a humanos armados volando por toda la habitación.

La armadura de los Ejecutores se hizo para este tipo de trabajo, a pesar de todo, todos los ejecutores que habían sido enviados contra las paredes o estaban tendidos en el suelo se levantaban para volver a unirse en la refriega.

Los nobles gritaban asustados y Herbert se acurruco cerca del portal mientras se usaban granadas de aturdimiento para pacificar a las Princesas y sus guardias, las descargas eléctricas se arqueaban en la armadura de los Ejecutores y los dejaban sin ser afectados.

Celestia y Luna fueron los últimos ponis en caer, después de haber sido cautelosas de disparar cualquier hechizo letal cuando estaban rodeadas por sus súbditos. Ambas ahora estaban inconscientes junto a sus guardias, con sus extremidades todavía temblando mientras las descargas eléctricas todavía las atravesaban. Shining Armor todavía estaba sentado junto a Twilight atónito mientras Twilight comenzaba a entrar en pánico. La situación era tan confusa que la dejo completamente abrumada.

Herbert, por otro lado, vio que todos los equinos hostiles habían sido sometidos, el Inspector se levanto y saco su pecho mientras los Ejecutores esposaron a los guardias y a las Princesas con esposas y cierres militares. Los cuernos mágicos fueron un problema inesperado, los Ejecutores decidieron envolverlos en un rollo de cinta eléctrica por el momento y confiar en las aplicaciones continuas de bastones de aturdimiento para mantener a los equinos bajo control.

"¡Buen trabajo ejecutores!" Herbert aplaudió mientras bailaba por recuperar sus papeles en donde los había dejado caer durante la pelea. Levanto la cabeza en alto mientras se preparaba para hacer algo con lo que había soñado desde que se había unido al ITA.

"¡Lleva a la escoria criminal a la cárcel, ya que una vez más el sistema ha prevalecido!"

Los Ejecutores negaron con la cabeza ante la línea coja mientras recogían a los ponis dormidos y los arrastraban hacia el portal, Twilight y Shining se precipitaron hacia los humanos acorazados cuando ambos recuperaron sus sentidos.

"¡Espera!" Shining grito justo antes de que los últimos Ejecutores estuvieran a punto de llevarse a Celestia y Luna. "¡No puedes tomarlos! ¡Son las Princesas!"

Un ejecutor levanto a Luna por las patas traseras de una manera indigna, giró su visera amarilla para mirar hacia el hermano y hermana.

"Miré' er Gobernador," el oficial con un fuerte acento respondió. "Solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes. Si te quieres quejar, habla con el Inspector Pancita por allí, ¿ok?" Antes de que Shining o Twilight pudieran detenerlos, los humanos acorazados desaparecieron dentro del portal junto con las princesas. Herbert fue a seguirlos, pero se detuvo cuando Twilight galopo delante de él y le bloqueo el camino.

"¡Sólo para!" ella suplico haciendo que Herbert se congelara, el cuerno púrpura del unicornio atrapando su atención. "¡Tienes que devolver a las Princesas!" El poni agarró su mano libre con sus pezuñas y le suplico, Shining moviéndose cerca de Twilight para apoyarla mientras trataba de razonar con Herbert. Sin embargo, habían olvidado una cosa fundamental.

Herbert era un trabajador del gobierno, lo que significaba que si no era su trabajo, no sucedería.

"Lo siento," respondió nerviosamente, la cabeza de Twilight cayendo. "Me encantaría ayudarte, pero ese no es mi departamento." Sin embargo, Shining Armor gruño y entrecerró los ojos. Herbert se echo hacia atrás y retiró su mano de las garras de Twilight para escribir rápidamente en su portapapeles electrónico. "Sin embargo, puedo darte el formulario veinte-siete-C, siendo una solicitud para traer un equipo legal para defender el caso del delincuente." La pequeña impresora en la parte inferior del portapapeles zumbó mientras escupía página tras página de papel, imprimiéndose más de treinta formularios.

Herbert tuvo mucho cuidado de mantenerlos en orden y se los entrego a Twilight, el Inspector se estremeció cuando el poni uso un campo de magia púrpura para atraparlos. Twilight escaneo los documentos y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

"Está bien, bien, ¡esto puede funcionar! ¡Puedo hacer esto! ¡Lo terminaré rápido y lo enviare a través de la Princesa Celestia!" Herbert forzó una sonrisa que coincidiría con la de la enloquecida Twilight mientras se abría paso entre los ponis hacia el portal.

"¡Todo estará bien, me tengo que ir pero estoy seguro de que todo este lío será solucionado rápidamente!" Con ese último nervioso adiós, Herbert entró por el portal cerrándose segundos más tarde. Shining había mirado fijamente al Inspector todo el tiempo, pero abandono sus enojados pensamientos cuando Twilight apretó su cabeza entre sus pezuñas delanteras.

"Shining," Twilight dijo frenéticamente. "¡Necesito plumas y tinta, muchas plumas y tinta! Tenemos que apresurarnos; ¡está es nuestra última oportunidad de salvar a las Princesas!" Shining vio la mirada frenética en los ojos de su hermana e inmediatamente galoparon más allá de los nobles conmocionados para ir a buscar los artículos. Sabía que cuando Twilight estaba en uno de esos estados de ánimo cumplir inmediatamente era la opción más segura para todos.

Cuando Shining corrió a buscar los suministros, Twilight colocó la masa de papeles en el suelo y les dio una mirada mortal que enviaría a un dragón huyendo aterrorizado.

"Te derrotaré," murmuro mientras mantenía su mirada en ellos. Nobles y sirvientes decidieron que este era el mejor momento para irse, los ponis luchaban contra las puertas mientras Twilight se inclinaba hacia los formularios.

"No hay papeleo que haya superado a Twilight Sparkle, especialmente cuando las Princesas están en peligro."

* * *

"¡Hecho!"

Twilight dejo caer su pluma sobre la pila de basura mientras acunaba amorosamente la masa completa de formularios en sus pezuñas.

Le había llevado cuatro horas, tres tinteros y el sacrificio de quince plumas, pero todo había sido completado.

Nombres, miembros familiares, ocupaciones, razas, edades, historial médico y antecedentes criminales, entre otras cosas, fueron anotadas. Un equipo de los mejores diez abogados más hábiles de Canterlot estaba listo para ir tan pronto como pudieran, con portafolios y latas de dinero aseguradas para el transporte. Shining fue despertado del lugar donde dormitaba al lado de Twilight, su armadura tintineaba mientras él se enderezaba.

"¿Qué? ¿Terminaste?" él cuestiono provocando que Twilight asintiera alegremente.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enviar los formularios y luego podemos salvar a las princesas y los guardias! ¡Ya llamé a la chicas para que vinieran a Canterlot en caso de necesitar usar los elementos pero estoy segura de que nuestros abogados podrán ganar el caso de todos modos!" Shining asintió y alcanzo su punto máximo en el formulario más alto, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio una discrepancia.

"Ehh, ¿Twilight?" él pregunto mientras temía que ella explotaría si él le señalaba. "¿Acaso ese inspector humano no dijo 'Formulario Veinti-siete-C'?" Twilight asintió lentamente mientras se preguntaba a que quería llegar Shining. Shining señalo una pezuña en la línea de la parte superior que decía 'Formulario Veinti-Siete-D'. Twilight soltó una risita nerviosa mientras rápidamente volvía a leer la letra pequeña en la parte superior del formulario.

"¡Je, je, probablemente solo sea un error tipográfico!" ella explico mientras sus ojos encontraban el nombre completo del formulario. "Mira, aquí dice que se trata de un 'Formulario Veinti-Siete-D, Solicitud de un permiso que autoriza la construcción de una piscina en interiores por razones comerciales…"

Twilight se quedo callada cuando se dio cuenta de que, en su prisa, el Inspector le había dado un formulario incorrecto. Shining se levantó y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de su hermana cuando la pila de papeles cayó al suelo.

* * *

Afuera, toda la ciudad de Canterlot miró al castillo con miedo mientras un grito lleno de rabia atravesó los cielos, sacudiendo el castillo haciendo huir a los pájaros con su tono odioso.

Una vez más, el sistema había triunfado.

La Burocracia siempre lo hace.


End file.
